Grell loses his Memory
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Ciel and Sebastian go to stop a monster that is harming a village. But when they get there Grell and his sister are trying to stop it to. Trying to help Sebastian Grell gets his memory taken from him, making him forget he's...gay. Sebastian is thrilled but the sister is not and drags then into helping her. Will Grell ever get his memory back?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Grell Loses His Memory

It was a grey and cloudy day in a small village quite a ways out of London. This village, though small, grew some of the best fruit in England and it was for that reason that the Queen had bothered to send someone to the village in their time of need. The person she sent was none other than Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watch Dog, and of course the one hell of a butler Sebastian Michaelis. The young boy, who had been busy staring out the window, turned his attention to the letter he received from the Queen two days ago:

_My Dearest Watch Dog..._

_It has come to my attention that the small Village of Wheatinan (?) is being harassed by a dreadful beast. As you know Wheatinan is one of the best producers of fruit and we don't need to deal with a shortage. I ask you to see to the problem at once as I know you shall not fail me. _

_Yours Truly, Queen Victoria_

He let out a sigh, already wishing that this job was over. When they arrived Sebastian opened the door for his young master with his usual smile. They were met by the Mayor of the village at once, a middle aged, nervous looking man who was constantly dabbing at his sweaty fore-head.

"H-hello Earl Phantomhive, it's a true honour. I-I'm Mr. Grundy t-the Mayor here," he said it in a pace almost too fast to listen to. He was in such a hurry he didn't even shake hands with Ciel, to which the boy was thankful for after seeing the sweaty hands of the man. Mr. Grundy showed them inside a small but nice home and they all sat in a tea room.

"Please forgive me but it's been stressful the last few weeks. That monster has been destroying all our fruit trees. OH please say that you can get rid of it!" Mr. Grundy begged him. Ciel found this man pathetic but had to follow the Queens orders.

"Don't worry tonight when the beast comes, it will be taking care of," Ciel told the man in a bored voice and a very small smirk.

(Time Skip)

"Y-young Master, how a-are we going to catch this thing," Finny, who came along with the rest of the servants, asked. Ciel had already explained once but Finny hadn't listened then, so he was annoyed.

"We are to find the beast weakest and use it against him," Sebastian explained for his master. It wasn't one of his most canning plans but Ciel was confident that whatever it was, it was no match for a demon, two servants trained with guns and a freakishly strong Finny. Just then Sebastian heard the most annoying voice he has ever heard in his extremely long life time.

"OH BASSY!"

Yep, it was Grell. Sebastian sighed and turned to see Grell standing there with that stupid love-struck expression on his face and... a young girl with him?

"Oh Bassy I'd like you to meet my little sister Janet, you know since she'll be your sister-in-law some day," Grell said winking at the poor butler. Sebastian looked at the young girl. She looked like a tiny Grell only her hair was a bit lighter and in long pig tails. She gave Sebastian a creepy smile.

"Big brother's teaching me how to collected souls, cool huh," she took out a small, red scythe that had pink broken hearts all over it. Ciel ran out of patience.

"Why are you here," he asked rudely.

"I'm here to stop that beast," Grell said proudly striking a pose.

"And why would you be doing that," Sebastian asked. Grell suddenly looked very nervous.

"Um, w-well you s-see it's quite a long story-"

"She's big brother ex-girlfriend," Janet yelled out, proud that she embarrassed her brother.

"STUP UP YOU LITTLE BRAT," Grell screamed. Ciel sighed, this was going nowhere. Then BOOM!

"GRELLLLLLLLL," a horrible voice screeched out. They all turned around to see a woman standing like a giant with black blobby goo as her lower body. In short, she was NOT pretty. Everyone looked at Grell.

"I didn't know she turned into THAT when we first met," he defended himself.

"Kill it," Ciel ordered. The servants went charging in but were all easily knocked back. Only Sebastian and Grell were doing any damage. Sebastian landed on the ground behind her but the goo shot out and tried to grab him. Which it would have if Grell didn't push Sebastian out of the way, while yelling 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' in slow motion. Now he was strangling to get out of her grip but he couldn't. She brought him up to her level and opened her mouth as if to eat him. But she didn't, she was doing something but the others couldn't tell what! Grell was finally freed by Janet slashing his ex's back, she was in so much pain that she throw Grell in the air. He fell down a VERY steep hill, repeatedly landed on and hitting his head. Poor, sweet Finny tried helping him by using a tree, which he pulled out of the ground, to stop Grell. He just made it worst however as Grell hit the tree face-first, though I guess it did stop him. Ciel and Sebastian would have been happy to leave right then but Finny, feeling bad, ran down to help him which forced the others to stay.

"Mr. Grell a-a-are you o-okay," He asked. Grell sat up rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh want the hell hit me. Yeah I guess," he asked... but he sounded different, less girly even.

"Are you sure big bro," Janet asked.

"Yeah sis I'm okay. But who are these guys," Grell asked. Sebastian was confused at this and decided to try something. He helped Grell up and gave him an award winning smile.

"Thank you," Grell simply thanked him! No blushing, no flirting, nothing! Grell would have fallen to his knees if Sebastian touched him so it could only mean one thing. Grell has lost his memory and didn't remember his obsession with Sebastian! Only one thought was going through Sebastian mind, 'THANK YOU HILL FOR LETTING HIM HIT HIS HEAD ON YOU'. Then he remembered something and looked around, the monster was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the mayor's home, said man being out at the moment. Though Sebastian didn't show it he was extremely happy at this time, which was very rare for a demon. With Grell's memory gone he didn't know that he was... well gay. And that meant Sebastian didn't have to worry about the annoying grim reaper anymore. It would be perfect... if that little pest Grell called his sister wasn't trying to get his memory back!

"Come on bro! How can you not remember? You told me all about these guys. You said that the kid was a brat and that the butler was in love with you," she threw her arms up in frustration. Both Sebastian and Ciel's eyes twitched at that.

"Sorry but I don't know them. And I would never be into a **guy**," he shrugged.

"YES YOU DO AND YES YOU ARE," she screamed.

"Shut up! I hate squeaky voices," he snapped. If you about it he had a rather squeaky voice for a man, before he lost his memory.

"Enough! Both of you be quiet," Ciel, who had been watching the happenings slightly amused, finally got tired of it. "Perhaps it's just temporary and things will be back to normal by tomorrow. So for now be quiet and let me sleep," he stated as he walked to the room the mayor gave him, Sebastian walking behind him.

**Time skip to the morning**

Mayor Grundy was most unhappy about the monster not being stopped last night and deicide that he should stay out of town until it was. Ciel found this cowardly but didn't say anything, quite glad that he didn't have to deal with him. He was enjoying a quiet breakfast when Janet popped her head in the window.

"He still doesn't remember," she yelled as she pulled Grell through the window. Everyone was quite shocked to see him. He had cut his long hair short like when he was still training to be a grim reaper. He had no makeup on and he stopped wearing Madam Red's coat, now instead he wore a dark brown trench coat. He actually looked like a man, a very attractive man at that.

"I don't see why that's my problem," Ciel stated as he took a sip of Earl Grey tea. Janet let go of Grell as he started looking around the room. He then spotted Mayrin.

"Well hello there. Tell me, how someone as beautiful as you can be in a place like this," he flirted, placing his arm on the wall she was standing next to as she blushed a million shades of red.

"See, that's not my brother. I want my brother back," she told Ciel who stood up and started talking to the front door.

"Like I said before, I don't see why that's my problem," he stated as Sebastian helped him put on his coat. Then they were walking outside as Ceil tried to come up with a new plan to stop the monster now know to be Grell's ex-girlfriend. Janet pulled a reluctant Grell away from Mayrin and followed him.

"I'm making it your problem because... because I don't know who else could help," she admitted. Ceil started to feel a bit sorry for her but then remembered that her brother had killed his aunt and all sympathy was gone.

"Well hellooo my Earl Phantomhive," came a creepy voice drawled. Everyone turned to see the Undertaker standing behind them.

"What are you doing here," Ciel snapped. Undertaker giggled.

"I was asked to come. With that horrid monster on the loose here people in the village are dropping like flies," he cackled. Then he looked at Grell and laughed some more.

"It seems that he has been tangled with it too," he said.

"How do you know," Janet asked.

"He lost his memory yes? The monster can take memories away," Undertaker told them. And here everyone thought that it was because he hit his head repeatedly.

"How do we get it back? I want my big brother back! Tell me how," Janet demanded as she shook the Undertaker by the neck of his robe, making him laugh all the more.

"Now now, I have a price for information. The young earl knows it only too well. You need to make me laugh dear," Undertaker waved his finger in front of her face. Janet thought for a moment, and then she clicked her fingers.

"Okay I know a joke," she told him.

**A Few Moments Later**

Undertaker was on the floor, laughing and rolling around like the lunatic everyone knew him to be. The few people in the streets were all looking at the group, making everyone there embarrassed to be standing so close to him. Finally he calmed down.

"Oh that was a good laugh," he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Now you tell me how to get his memory back," Janet crossed her arms.

"I'll do better than that, I'll also give a hint on how to stop the beast, free of charge," Undertaker told her, stopping Ciel who was quite close to leaving.

"Well," she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"To get his memory back you must kill the monster that took it. It is the only way," Undertaker grinned his creepy grin.

"And how do we do that," Ciel demanded.

"All I can say is, the cold is the answer."


End file.
